


leap of faith

by kosmokuns



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: And a little bit of, Anger Management, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, i hc jens as having anger issues, its the first tag u know it’s real, ok that’s it, robbe’s coming out but jens’ perspective, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: “You’re seriously defending him, dude,” Moyo says, “What, are you gay or something?”alternatively:jens comes out to aaron and moyo to spite them for being homophobic
Relationships: Jens Stoffels & Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> make jens bi or suffer my wrath, wtfock

“It’s so creepy, dude,” Aaron says, laughing. Jens is disgusted, he can feel his stomach winding itself into tight knots and his fists clenching. He glances to Robbe, who looks more distraught than angry, of course he’d suspected it’d go this way, but Jens had hoped it wouldn’t.

“What’s creepy about that?” Jens replies, he’s going to force every inch of homophobia these idiots had out of them, if not for Robbe for himself. They didn’t know it, he hadn’t given them a chance to know it, but he was more like Robbe than they thought. Not the same, but similar. Aaron and Moyo stopped in their tracks, Moyo looking up to him, shock written on his face. The defiant part of Jens is glad he’s surprised them, the part that encourages self-preservation is screaming at him to stop, “We know who made the mural,” Jens hears himself say, “And you know him too,”

“No way,” Aaron says, smiling wolfishly, like he’s hunting for prey. It sickens Jens, and his stomach twists tighter, he feels like his airways are being constricted,

“Who,” Moyo questions, eyes bright, determined to scoop any gossip he can. Taking a look at Robbe, he checks it’s okay to go on and receiving a nod and a warning look, he does,

“Sander,”

“Why did he make a mural of you?” Moyo says and Jens almost audibly groans. How they had all ended up friends was beyond him; they were some of the densest people he had ever met. His anger is beginning to rise, and he can feel it crawling around his chest, it’s sharp hooks tearing at his muscles, readying for a fight. Trying to calm down, he takes a deep breath, not wanting to do anything he’d regret, _control it,_ he heard his foster mother’s voice say, _don’t let it cloud your mind._

“Because,” Robbe starts and pauses, biting his lip. Jens digs his nails into his palms, worrying that he may have to take a step back to put space between him and these fools. He doesn’t want to leave Robbe alone, and he equally doesn’t want to throw a punch, doesn’t want to put more red in his ledger, “Because he’s kinda into me,” Robbe says, looking in Moyo’s eyes, their connection is delicate, something that could easily snap.

Aaron and Moyo laugh, as if it’s something to laugh at, and they do it _mockingly._ It makes Jens’ blood boil, and red smoke tendrils tickle his mind. He’s got to stay calm though, for Robbe.

“As in into you into you?” Moyo says, like he needs clarification. He doesn’t, Jens knows he doesn’t, he just wants to hear Robbe say it again, so he can have a good laugh at it. Struggling to keep his cool, Jens takes a minuscule step back and Aaron’s eyes flick up and down his body curiously. The coils in his stomach are making him feel sick,

“Yeah, it’s complicated right now,” Robbe says and the boys ignore him, they ignore him trying to make them understand and Moyo turns away,

“Is he bi or what?” Aaron says, face contorting into disgust, nose scrunching,

“Gross, man,” Moyo says, “That’s not right, being into both,”

“What?” Jens says, he can hear the razor edge in his voice and wills it to go away, “What’s gross about that?” He doesn’t succeed, he only sounds sharper, harsher.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable-,” Moyo begins,

“I’m also into him,” Robbe cuts him off, voice gentle as always, calm as always. Jens can tell he’s hurt by the hunch in his shoulders, though. He gives them one last glance and spins on his heel and walks off, clutching the strap of his bag. He doesn’t give them a chance, doesn’t allow them to explain and Jens wishes he could do the same. He’s let them get away with this too many times, he studies Aaron and Moyo, grappling with his frustration. They look unrepentant,

“Please tell me that was a joke,” Moyo says,

“No,” Jens says, “It wasn’t. Christ, you’re both so fucking thick. That’s our best friend you just let walk away,” He points at them, hands shaking, “That’s our best fucking friend, and he just told you something extremely personal and you can’t even accept him? I’m fucking embarrassed of you.

“No,” Jens says, “It wasn’t. Christ, you’re both so fucking thick. That’s our best friend you just let walk away,” He points at them, hand shaking, “That’s our best fucking friend, and he just told you something extremely personal and you can’t even accept him? I’m fucking embarrassed of you,” He turns to chase after Robbe,

“You’re seriously defending him, dude,” Moyo says, “What, are you gay or something?”

Jens slowly pivots to face them, and confidently he says,

“No, I’m bi, so watch your fucking mouth,” He leaves them there gaping, and struts off to find Robbe, feeling more free than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> i will die on this hill. jens is bi. u cannot take him away from me. ily all, please comment for my own sanity i have two weeks of exams starting monday.
> 
> gee x


End file.
